


Wedding Watch

by daroh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, PWP, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, made to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has never been anything but a dutiful knight, but serving as witness to Arthur and Gwen's wedding consummation is really asking too much of the man. Isn't this what they have Merlin for, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a kmm fill, revised slightly. Much thanks to [skitz_phenom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skitz_phenom) for the beta and [mssdare](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare) for the pre-read!

Leon has never been anything but a dutiful knight. When Uther had given orders, Leon followed them. When Arthur even thinks about asking for something, Leon is at the ready, making plans for soldiers and strategies and so on. He has been steadfast in his service, never cracking his professional, deferential, ever-capable exterior for a second.

But he’d never thought it would fall on his shoulders to witness the consummation of a royal marriage—of Arthur’s royal marriage to Guinevere.

No one knows of his love for the former maid; she is absolute perfection—kind, smart, loyal, resourceful; beautifully bosomed and curved, with the loveliest eyes he’s ever seen. It was only a matter of time before Arthur would notice, too. Leon just never thought it would come to this: Arthur marrying her. And worse yet—come to this assignment of having to watch his beloved king bed the only woman he’s ever loved—pined for, even. This sentence from Geoffrey was brutal, but, being Sir Leon, he had to treat it as a duty and an honor, however much he might dread it.

He had decided it would be best if he were in the bedchamber before the royal couple arrived. He could tuck himself away in some inconspicuous corner and pray that they forgot all about him. Of course, he also held some secret hope that Gwen might cast just one kind, sympathetic look his way. One look was all he would need to get through this.

When he walked into the king’s chambers, he found Merlin angrily fluffing pillows on the overly decorated bed—white veils and rose petals everywhere. He should have expected to run into Merlin here, but he’d been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to consider it.

“Leon,” Merlin said, turning to him with some surprise. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I…”

Leon realized he had nothing very dignified to say for himself. I’m here to watch? Merlin’s raised brow was awaiting a response, though.

“I’m meant to be here tonight, as an official….”

“Official what?” Merlin said, a bit petulantly.

“Official witness.”

Leon looked around the chambers while he let that sink into Merlin’s mind.

“Oh,” Merlin said. “That won’t be awkward at all.” Then he turned back to his pillows.

“Geoffrey says it must be done.”

“Well, I’m glad that duty falls to you and not Gwaine, at least.”

They both let out a quiet chuckle, more wry than anything, but it left each man able to resume his business, Leon trying to place himself as seamlessly into the far wall as possible, Merlin finishing his tidying and turning to leave.

Before he waltzed out the door, though, Merlin turned and gave the pitiable knight a cheeky bow with an exaggerated “Sir Leon.” Despite his trying to seem cool, he let the door close a little too hard behind him, still obviously frustrated about the wedding himself. Everyone knew why. Everyone except Arthur, that is, but Leon couldn’t worry much about poor Merlin right now. He was in about the same position the manservant would likely find himself in at some point.

Leon hoped Arthur and Gwen would hurry up, and at the same time that they would never come to bed at all.

Before long, the newlyweds entered the chamber, Arthur carrying his beautiful bride over the threshold and placing her down in front of the bed.

“My queen,” he said, kneeling down. “I give you your wedding bed, on which I will finally be allowed to demonstrate just how deep my love for you runs.”

Gwen laughs her happiness while Arthur lifts himself up, pressed to her body and mouthing kisses on her hips, her waist, her neck, until he’s standing He continues in a rough whisper, all intensity. “Tonight, I promise not only to love and respect you as my wife for eternity, but to pleasure you in more ways than you ever thought possible. Your body was made for worshipping, and I’m going to start right now.”

Arthur had been working the laces of Guinevere’s gown, too, as he spoke, and pressing his body rhythmically against hers. Leon was sure Gwen could feel Arthur’s hardness. What had they done before tonight? Was she nervous? Leon wished he could be feeling her instead, feeling her pulse, seeing the warmth and love and invitation in her eyes that he was sure was there. She had married Arthur, after all. She wanted Arthur wanted this, and Leon couldn’t blame her. He adored Arthur, too, his golden king.

As Arthur slipped the gown from Gwen’s shoulders, exposing her breasts, his breathing quieted. He stared at her for a moment, then began massaging one with his hand while his mouth teased a nipple. Gwen’s head fell back with pleasure, and she ran her hands through Arthur’s hair as he sucked and licked. Leon could see she was smiling, her breaths coming in titillated hitches. She wrapped a leg around Arthur, urging him to rub against her more.

Arthur let the rest of Gwen’s dress drop to the floor, and she stood naked facing him. Leon could see Arthur’s approving, lustful expression, his disbelief at the utter beauty of his wife, whom he was about to thoroughly enjoy in whatever way they wished. Leon could also see Gwen’s perfectly sculpted arse and thighs, the feminine curve of her calf into the thin ankle and arch of a foot as she leaned into Arthur’s kisses. It was difficult to stand still and take all this in quietly, but Leon couldn’t look away to assuage the sinking feeling in his gut, as his own cock was twitching for more of Guinevere’s body.

Gwen then took the same initiative Arthur had, disrobing him and admiring the curves of his warrior’s muscles, his impressive chest, shoulders, and back that she could now freely kiss and and caress and adore. They were nude, exploring, for the first time in their marital chamber. Leon imagined what it would feel like to have Gwen running her hands over his own hard muscles, the soft hair on his own chest, and he burned for it, but remembered his duty.

She knelt on the bed and invited Arthur to join her. Arthur had to be eager, judging from how he had already been sneaking strokes at himself while Gwen had kissed his back, first chastely, then with open-mouthed pressure, humming her admiration and desire. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deep, their wet mouths noisy with lust and saliva and heat. There were words, too, that Leon couldn’t entirely make out, but a lot of “Arthur,” and “so beautiful.” Finally, Arthur stopped and said, “Do you trust me? I want to make this so good for you.”

“With anything, Arthur. With everything,” Gwen promised.

“Good; lie back. Just enjoy this. Enjoy everything,” Arthur said, letting himself sink down between her legs. She lay back on the bed, clearly reluctant to lose the feel of Arthur’s hair through her fingers, but eager to let him continue on his path as he kissed down her stomach and mouthed at the patch of dark hair below it.

She was angled on the bed so that if she turned her head to the right, she would see Leon, and Leon dreaded that happening. He did not want to be a known presence, he had decided, even if it would make Gwen pant his name in ecstasy at this point (which, he knew, it wouldn’t). He did not want to interrupt the couple, and he didn’t want anyone to know how impossibly turned on he was from watching this. He couldn’t even breathe, let alone speak if they addressed him. He hoped Gwen would keep her eyes closed—at least, while Arthur licked and lapped and sucked at her like this.

How was Leon going to keep watching this?

Still, it went on, and Gwen moaned and breathed hard and loud, “Arthur—oh-OH!” Arthur, kneeling on the floor with Gwen’s thighs over his shoulders, moved his head slowly, his nose peeking out from dark hair now and then as he worked his fingers inside her too, his mouth sucking soft licks around her clit. Leon was sure that was how Arthur was doing it; it was how he would do it, and from Gwen’s gasps and legs stretched tense and tight, he was sure it was working.

“Arthur, Arthur, I’m—”

Her whole body trembled with pleasure, her legs shaking until they bent, finally, over Arthur’s back. Leon heard Arthur plant final, fond kisses on her sweet, wet cunt and wondered how the king had managed not to bring himself off at the same time.

Leon couldn’t resist any longer. The ache in his groin was unbearable. He brought both hands in front of him, thinking it might look better, as if he were standing at attention, even though the right hand began rubbing his cock as soon as it grazed it at all. He needed the friction desperately, though it brought only the slightest appeasement.

He watched as Arthur climbed on top of Guinevere, clearly aching to get inside her. She held her arms up for him to come closer, but he hesitated.

“I don’t want to hurt you; you have to tell me if it hurts at all, Guinevere,” Arthur said.

“Arthur, please, I have never wanted anything more than you inside me right now. I can’t even believe what you just did—how that just felt. I’m soft as jam now, and yet I want you even more than before. Please, just keep going, Arthur. Let me feel you inside me.”

Arthur let out a needy breath, which was good, because Leon had also, his stroking becoming more urgent. How could one woman be so enticing? Gorgeous and also wanting to be loved as avidly and carnally as she was. He couldn’t bear how hard he was, how he wanted to strip himself raw with the thought of her body turned on like this, begging to feel Arthur’s thick cock inside her. Leon could weep with lust.

The couple was still angled on the bed low, their heads far from the pillows. It was both fortunate and unfortunate. Leon could see their bodies by the candlelight in full profile, the tip of Arthur’s cock urging its way into Gwen's sex, her hand helping guide it. The bad thing was, though, that a turn of the head would expose him to either of them, and he was dangerously close to opening his own trousers at this point.

Arthur and Gwen were quiet though, staring deep into each others’ eyes as Arthur slowly rolled his hips, working his way deeper and deeper. His restrained rhythm was exquisite. Gwen was moaning, and Arthur was sucking in his breaths.

When their hips finally pressed tightly together with Arthur nestled as deep as he could go, Gwen gasped, “I love you,” and Arthur answered, “I love you more than anything, Guinevere.”

They started rocking their hips together harder, Arthur kissing Gwen, working her breast with one hand. The sounds of their bodies, wet with a light sheen of sweat and slapping together was the last straw for Leon. He reached into his trousers and fisted himself, his copious pre-come giving him enough moisture to soothe the effects of the harsh friction of his previous rubbing.

His movements made noise, but luckily Gwen and Arthur were plenty distracted. She pushed up against Arthur’s shoulders and said, “Wait,” as poor Arthur, panting and thrusting, was clearly close to orgasm.

“What? Are you okay?” he asked, almost painfully.

“Yes, but I want to try something.”

She pushed him off of her, and he laid on the bed next to her, a little recovered from his near-miss, and a little confused.

“I want to be on top,” she said, a brave coyness teasing at her lip as she bit it.

Arthur quickly shifted his body so she could swing one leg over him, placing her knees on either side of him as she sat up, triumphant and smiling down at him. Leon watched entranced as she eased Arthur's cock back inside her, both of them sucking in a breath as she took in his full length.

Arthur, probably unable to help himself, started thrusting hard. He was staring at her breasts, pert and perfect, the dark nipples hard and angled upwards. Gwen threw her head back, her hair falling to her arse, away from the smooth arch of her back. She seemed to be relishing the feel of Arthur’s hands on her breasts as he squeezed them, his breaths and moans of pleasure increasing her own desire.

Leon was captivated, working himself to their rhythm, and he must’ve let out a moan similar to Arthur’s, because Guinevere stopped moving and looked to where he stood. She saw him, then took in what he was doing—what he was unable to stop doing—and then she met his eyes again.

Leon never felt more in love in his life, with their eyes locked like this, both on the edge of ecstasy, her firm young body on full display as she sat astride Arthur, who moaned at how warm and tight and wet she was, Leon was sure. He needed to memorize the vision of her, the flatness of her stomach, the roll of her hips, the beauty of her eyes as they fell on him, even in this most awful moment.

Arthur looked up at Guinevere, worried. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”

She looked back at Arthur and leaned down to kiss him, then started moving her hips again. She gave Leon a quick, apologetic smile, then turned all her attention on Arthur again. She must have realized what went along with being the Queen of Camelot even more than Leon had. She didn’t say a word about Leon to Arthur.

For a little while she seemed more reserved than she had been, but Arthur’s urgent desire, his needy thrusts pushing farther up inside her helped her give herself over to the moment and her husband fully again.

As Arthur worked himself closer to climax, his fingers pressing hard into Gwen’s hips, Leon jerked himself in quick strokes, feeling less guilt now that Gwen knew and didn’t seem to mind. He thought about that—about how he could watch her come and she was all right with it, how she could ride Arthur’s thick cock on her wedding night, of all things, and let Leon come from the sight of it. She had even thrown him the sympathetic smile he’d so longed for.

Arthur’s moans turned into quick gasps as he came, his hips rocking arhythmically for extra sensation. The sounds brought Leon to climax, too, as if he couldn't possibly have come undone before his king had.  He came in a rush that spattered on his tunic and ran over his hand and trousers. He tried to rearrange his clothes once he was done, but couldn’t do much for fear of making noise.

 

***

 

As Gwen and Arthur lay catching their breath, Gwen said, “Arthur, now that he’s seen that we’ve consummated this marriage, can Sir Leon be excused? I have a feeling that was one of the harder assignments he’s had in your service.”

Arthur nearly jumped out of Gwen’s arms. “Leon! I completely forgot!”

He turned to where Gwen pointed, her smile coy but kind.

Arthur worked his mouth until something appropriate finally came out. “Sir Leon. Thank you so much for your...service.” He vaguely gesturing to where the knight stood.

“No, no; thank you, Sire, and please forgive my—”

“Leon,” Arthur said, “don’t be absurd. Someone had to do it. And thank god it wasn’t Merlin... Speaking of Merlin, send him in here. Tell him I need some berries to feed to my ravishing bride.”

“Very well, Sire,” Leon said, feeling somewhat ashamed of his state and sorry now for Merlin, who would doubtless have to go through what he just did to some degree.

“Um, Leon,” Gwen said. “You might want to change your trousers before you do anything else.”

Arthur pulled Gwen on top of him again as they laughed at that, falling back into post-coital kisses.

Leon sighed and let himself out of the room, grateful that the ordeal was over, and that he had at least gotten a smile from his beloved queen.  


 


End file.
